Only Yours
by x.loveshiemi
Summary: ONE-SHOT. “Why do you insist on calling me Shiki?” cold eyes stared in to her fading red, “Aren’t we close enough for you to call me by my first name?” ShikixRima


**Only Yours  
**One-Shot  
Writen by xshukaku

**Disclaimer:** If I owned VK, I would most happily create many scenes with Rima and Shiki (: But since there is hardly any screen time with them, I can sadly say that I do not own VK, nor any of it's characters.**  
A/N:** Hope you enjoy reading this one shot with RimaxShiki (: !

* * *

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours  
Jason Mraz - I'm Yours

* * *

  
_

The glaring sun threatened to pierce through the pink parasol that shaded two beautiful and young vampires. Touya Rima and Shiki Senri.

A month had passed after Rido's attack, and minor changes had to be made in Cross Academy; after the discovery of Yuuki actually being a pureblood, she was assigned to co-lead the Night Class with Kaname. Furthermore, because Zero, too, had to join the Night Class, a new prefect had to be chosen. Insisted by Yuuki, Yori was elected this position, as she was the only one not affected by the Night Class' 'good looks'.

However some things never change.

"Rima," the tall, handsome boy beside her called, "I'm tired"

The golden haired girl allowed a sigh to escape through her cherry lips before closing her eyes briefly in slight annoyance.

"I am too Shiki," one eye peered opened, "but I wasn't the one who agreed to this photo shoot."

"Ah," Shiki's head bowed slightly before continuing, "I thought it'd be easier than continuing to tell Reiko-san that we were both still ill"

Rima flicked her golden hair in the breeze, and knocked her umbrella on Shiki's tousled hair.

"You could've just said _you_ were better," she mumbled, "or at least negotiate a midnight shoot"

"Midnight shots weren't available," Shiki paused to turn to look at Rima, "and also, what fun would there be if I went alone?"

Rima rolled her bored eyes in acceptance, and continued to walk towards the studio.

* * *

"Now pout slightly Touya-san....yes, like that!"

"Shiki-san! Bury your face in Touya-san's hair, leaving one eye peering open... and snake an arm around her waist!"

Flashes continued, as their photographer madly yelled out instructions. Both models listened, and imitated the instructions with only slight interest.

"Okay, we're done here! Excellent work everyone"

Lazily, the two relaxed in a cushioned chair in the cool shade of the studio and began to momentarily drift off in to daydreams. Rima closed her sore eyes, and began to reminisce about memories she shared with Shiki.

_The midnight sky glistened above two 3 year old children who sat silently in one another's presence, while picking flowers that stuck out from the ground._

"_Ne shiki..." big cerulean eyes stared into Shiki's silver blue ones._

"_Hm?"_

"_Do you think we'll be fwends forever?"_

"_Of course Weema," Shiki replied before slightly frowning at his pronunciation difficulties, "Why wouldn't we?"_

"_Buh," tears started to form slightly at her eyes, "what if Shiki finds another girl to play with?"_

_Flowers escaped Shiki's grip as he reached over to hold Rima's small, delicate hands. Giving her a soft smile and a kiss on the cheek he softly replied._

"_I'm only yours Weema"_

The memory came to a halt as Rima's attention was brought to Shiki's head resting against her shoulder. She sighed. He really was tired.

Rima's slender fingers knotted through Shiki's rusty bronze coloured hair as she searched his peaceful face. Closing her eyes briefly, she leaned in closer to her love's ears.

"Let's go home Shiki..."

* * *

The sun was still beating down when Shiki and Rima finally got back to the Moon dormitories; sighing as they climbed the stairs in unison. Reaching Rima's room before Shiki's, Rima turned to bid Shiki a good night before entering her room.

"Rima..." Shiki muttered before holding the door open

"Hn?"

"Let me come in," his hands pushing the door further open, "please?"

"Mou...how annoying" Rima muttered before allowing Shiki full access to her room.

Shiki flopped down on to Rima's bed after shrugging off his jacket on to the floor; sighing, Rima sat on the edge of the bed and glared at him. Of course, she didn't mind when he shared a bed with her. But still, it irritated her slightly when he would take up the entire bed without leaving any space for her.

"Shiki..."

"I'm just joking Rima," Shiki stated before moving to the side to create room for her, "don't get too angry or else you'll get wrinkles..."

"Vampires don't get wrinkles, Shiki" Rima yawned back as she rested her head on the pillow.

Shiki Senri smiled as he felt the instant warmth he gained when Rima laid beside him; closing his eyes, he let his mind wander into thoughts of his past.

_He was at the age where he had to attend those stupid balls with his mother and uncle. He sighed as he watched the elegance of the vampires around him drink and dance. Silently he walked out on to the balcony, hoping to find some peace and quiet, but instead found his best friend talking with another male vampire._

_Shiki's eyes glowed dangerously red as he approached the two, who were conversing lightly about something or another. Standing behind Rima, he glared dangerously at the male, emitting his part pureblood aura. And at one glance, the male took off quite quickly, fearing the murder intent in Shiki's eyes._

"_That wasn't that nice Shiki..." Rima leaned her head back to look up into Shiki's face_

_Shiki grunted an inaudible response before grabbing Rima's hand and beginning a slow rhythmic waltz; Rima complied easily, resting her head against his chest. _

"_Don't be angry Shiki," cerulean eyes stared in to sharp silver ones, "I'm only yours, remember?"_

Shiki's eyes peered open to glance at Rima's perfect, peaceful face. Yes, she was his. Even if they both refused to admit to others that they were more than just friends, they were only each other's.

"Ne Shiki," Rima mumbled, "I'm thirsty. Can you get me a tablet?"

Shiki lightly stroked her flawless features before biting down on his fingers; he allowed the blood to drip on to Rima's cherry lips. Eyes shot open in shock, as her tongue darted out to lick Shiki's blood.

"Shiki," Rima's eyes turning blood red, "Are you sure?"

Sure, they had both indulged in each other's blood before; it was a vampire's way to quench their loneliness. But, never before had Shiki offered his blood so casually, especially when Rima wasn't crazily blood thirsty.

"Shiki..." Rima murmured lightly against his pulsing neck.

However before Rima could fully sink her fangs in to Shiki's neck, he lightly pushed her back. Pouting, Rima arched an eyebrow questioning his sudden refusal.

"Why do you insist on calling me Shiki?" cold eyes stared in to her fading red, "Aren't we close enough for you to call me by my first name?"

No noise escaped Rima's lips, as she lay beneath Shiki stunned at his sudden questions. Brushing a few bronze hairs that dangled in front of Shiki's eyes, Rima leaned forwards to lick playfully at Shiki's neck before purring.

"Senri..." Rima's fangs punctured her best friend's neck before pulling back to stare in to his content eyes, "I'm only yours..."

Smiling at Rima's words, he leaned forwards, brushing his lips against hers before repeating their secret bond, "and I'm only yours"

And as they continued to indulge in each other's blood, a different set of words passed telepathically between them.

_I love you.

* * *

_**A/N:** So how was it? Was it okay :D ? Why don't you let me know by clicking that ever so tempting lavender button that ne? If you review ... I'll happily bake  
and send some over some cupcakes (L) :3


End file.
